


Being More Specific

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, Solo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: All he had to do was say it, ask for what he wanted.. and it was his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be serious

I think one of my favorite things about Martin was the fact that he was so… responsive. I never had to wonder whether or not I was getting him off. If he wasn’t expressing it vocally, his body language gave it away. It was like that even before things changed and we started doing what he referred to as 'the sexy stuff'. I would brush past him just barely and his entire body would jolt alive. I’d playfully ruffle his hair, and in that brief instant he would be leaning into me, static electricity emanating from his skin drawing me close. We would be walking together down the street, his arm would brush against mine once and then again. Soon enough his hand would be bumping into mine, our fingers entwining together. His whole demeanor would shift. He’d be more relaxed and at ease... confident even. He was really sweet when he wanted to be. Sweet would not necessarily be the word to describe him in this particular moment, however.

 

I let my eyes linger on him for a moment as he lays back against the pillows, damp hair clinging to his brow. His legs were spread knees slightly bent, leaving him completely exposed. After a moment, he lifts his head, watching me through a thin veil of lashes. “I-Is this okay?” he asks hesitantly, color rising to his face.

 

“Absolutely perfect Martin…”

 

He nods, chewing on his lower lip urging himself to relax.

 

I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Eyes roaming over the faint muscles of his abdomen contracting. My hand ghosts over one of his thighs landing on his knee urging it up higher. My eyes move to his cock completely hard and laying back against his stomach, pre-cum had already began to leak from the reddish purple head and I could instinctively feel my walls contract. I trace my fingers across his hip bones, ghosting over his legs as my eyes travel lower.I place both my hands on his knees urging them further apart until he’s lewdly displayed in front of me. My eyes linger on the tight ring of muscles dusky pink just below his sack. It was only when he cleared his throat that I realized I had been leering at him the entire time.

 

There’s a somewhat annoyed, nearly perplexed look on his face though his eyes were hooded with lust. His kiss-bruised lips formed a pout and finally, he asks

 

“Are you just gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna---” He seems to catch himself... Suddenly aware of what he was about to ask.

 

He flushed an even deeper shade of crimson, I could see he was mulling over his words, unsure exactly how to phrase what he wanted. That was a first. Despite his perturbed tone, his nipples were hard as rocks, his cock twitched with excitement as another drop of pre cum leaked onto his stomach. I already knew that in a way, he liked to be seen and on display. After all he was the one who always insisted on doing it with the lights on.

 

I let out a brief chuckle. “Oh Martin.. I’m Sorry.”

 

Leaning in I kiss him briefly and he instantly melts into me. Lips parting under mine, as his fingers entwine in my hair, gently tugging.

 

“You just look so perfect right now... you know that?” I whisper lips inches away from his. He tries to close the gap but I draw back. He lets out a sigh of protest. Instead, I bring my lips to his neck, dragging my teeth over his racing pulse. He shivers lightly, letting out a soft moan. I can feel the vibration against my lips.

 

“Do I?” he whispers.

 

“Mmhmm...beautiful Martin...” I say as my hand moves to my center. Im soaking wet at this point, that familiar dull empty sensation. 

 

~~

He hadn’t really done anything. He just removed the towel as I instructed him when he emerged from the shower. His skin was still damp, a faint citrusy scent emanating from the steam wafting into the room. I took my time getting him ready, making sure he was relaxed. Everything that I needed was right on the bedside table. I sucked him off only briefly, just enough to get him hard, I wanted this to last as long as possible. I teased him for only a moment, making him slick with the lube, fingers lightly pressing at his entrance. At first he recoiled at the unfamiliar sensation, I stopped, asking if he was really okay with this. He of course urged me to continue. Soon after a few well-placed kisses, words encouragement and copious amounts of praise, he began to relax. He was moaning pressing himself against my hand in an attempt to get my finger inside him. It was not going to be that easy… He had to be patient.

~~

I allowed my hand to linger between my legs for only a moment, before I pulled back, arousal sliding down my fingers. “Do you see what you do to me?” I bring my fingers to his lips, making them glisten.

 

His tongue darts out immediately drawing my fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean with a moan of appreciation. His other arm encircles my waist pulling me closer. I can feel my face flush, arousal dripping down my legs. He doesn’t seem to want to let go of my fingers, his tongue emulates a very familiar action against the digits. His tongue swirling between them probing. Only when I lean in close does he release them from his mouth, lips crashing into mine kissing me deeply.

 

He pulls me flush against him rolling his hips against mine grinding himself into my heat. His movements were slow and tantalizingly precise. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was breathing heavily, a breathy moan escaping his throat every time the underside of his cock brushed against my aching clit. He was hot to the touch, the sensation of his breath against the crook of my neck caused me to shiver. His hands moved to my ass, holding me in place as his pace quickened. He was thrusting himself against me desperate for more friction. There's a familiar warmth pooling at the pit of my stomach. I could practically feel him throb against my swollen clit and it takes all the willpower in the world to pull myself away from him.

 

“Martin wait…” I whisper

 

“What?” he breathes, leaning in to kiss me again.

 

“There time for... this later… Did you still want me to---”

 

He’s blushing again, chewing on his lip anxiously.

 

So precious

 

“It’s completely up to you Martin.. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” I say sitting back on my knees.

 

He opens his mouth to speak before closing it again. God I really hope that he did... I had literally been thinking about it for weeks. Honestly,I don’t know why I was so apprehensive about mentioning it to him in the first place.

 

He was never really shy when it came to saying what he wanted when it came to sex. Or flat out showing me. He was really blunt sometimes with his phrasing, it was endearing in a way. That was one of the things that I still struggled to wrap my mind around. How he could be so... gentle, soft spoken, uncertain in his mannerisms sometimes. And then others-

 

“I- I want you to…” he said finally.

 

“Yeah?” I asked shifting down his body.

 

“Mmhmmm” He sighs as my hand wraps around his cock. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” I draw a hardened nipple between my teeth and he gasps, moaning as my tongue swirls around it. I begin stroking him a bit faster my lips moving across his stomach, biting, kissing, feeling the muscles move beneath my lips...contracting as he shivers. I press a kiss to each of his hip bones before I move to settle between his legs.

 

His breath hitches in his throat as my tongue swipes across the head... slight saltiness mixed with the taste of my own arousal. I take him halfway into my mouth humming around his cock, my fingers lightly tracing over the delicate skin of his scrotum. He lets out a moan as I sink lower taking him deeper into my willing mouth, his fingers wind themselves into my hair. I make sure to slick him up as much as possible, saliva slides past my chin. My eyes water only slightly when I feel him reach the back of my throat. The noise that escaped his lips told me that he really liked that. I continue to bob my head over his shaft for a few more seconds before I release him with an audible ‘pop’ He lets out a sigh of protest. I move my lips over his pretty much hairless sack, running my tongue over each of the orbs, nuzzling them as my hands spread his legs wider. I sit back slightly to admire the lewd scene in front of me. His cock glistens with a mixture of my saliva and his own arousal, his balls sit up high against his body telling me that he was probably closer than I thought. His cheeks are flushed, the tiny pink starburst seems to stare at me expectantly. I could feel my mouth water. I never dreamed that he’d let me do this. Or that I would want to for that matter. He was beautiful to me, simply beautiful. He left me wanting to give him whatever it was that he wanted. Devour him. Exhaust him in the best possible ways, leave him panting, satiated, utterly spent. Just the sound of my name on his lips, with the right amount of desperation... Im startled out of my thoughts and realize I was staring again when I hear him call my name. I was about to apologize, but his voice did not hold the same annoyed undertone.

 

“P-please touch me…” He breathes.

 

I look at my hands resting on his slight hips. “ I'm touching you right now Martin…”

 

“You know what I mean..” he huffs

 

I’m stroking him again with feather light touches, and he lets out a frustrated moan.

 

“Like that?”

 

“MmnhHhh tongue… with your tongue…”

 

God his tone... The neediness in his voice causing my clit to throb and sent a new flood of dampness between my legs. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep my composure. His cheeks were flushed, chest heaving, he had one arm draped across his eyes as he always did for some reason when incredibly turned on.

 

“Okay…” I shrug running my tongue down his shaft. Another frustrated sigh

 

“I want you to lick me---” He pants

 

“ Martin you’re not being fair, you have to be specific…” I chide as I begin running my lips along his undercarriage, tongue leaving a trail of saliva that dripped down to the underside of his balls. He shivers slightly.

 

“D-don’t make me say it…” he pleads, voice heavy with lust.

 

“What is baby?” I whisper as I alternate... leaving lingering kisses on each of the delicate orbs. I allow my hand to travel lower, bringing some of the moisture with it, fingers lightly pressing against his quivering hole.

 

“unnff…I- I want ahhh I-” I was lightly massaging him now thumb pressing at his entrance. I honestly felt bad… he was being so good for me already. Why not. I sigh before I lightly ask

 

“Do you want me to lick your ass Martin…”

 

“Yes!” He exclaims instantly as though this was some twisted game of charades and I, his ever clueless partner finally had the answer.

 

Without hesitation I lean in, pressing my tongue against the tight ring of muscles swirling it around as I move to spread his legs wider. I can feel him shudder against me as his back arches off the bed. Fingers grip the bed sheets tightly, and I press forward burying my face against him.

 

“Ohhh..ohh god thatss----”

 

I begin pumping him again, with short shallow motions, lingering at the head as I caress him with my tongue. Gently probing sweeping circles, pressing into him. He’s panting chest heaving. Moans falling from his lips freely in a variety of ranges and volume all depending on the motion of my tongue. I sit back suddenly, and he lets out a shaky moan. I move up to the bedside, breasts hovering over his face momentarily, grabbing the bottle of lube again. I pour a liberal amount in my palm before my hand travels between his legs.

 

“If it gets to be too much’’ I start

 

He nods briefly, biting his lip, as my finger gently presses into him, slipping past the right ring of muscles ever so slightly. Pressing further, his flesh incloses around me like a vice, warm and perfect. He lets out a slight whimper and I pause. “Is that okay..” 

 

“Yes...yes.. Fine that’s good..” he breathes, wriggling down to meet my hand.

 

“Good.”I say pressing in deeper, before sliding out slightly. I continue this for a few moments, just testing him, stretching him a bit getting him accustomed to the sensation. His hands grip the bedposts behind him his spine arching off the bed. I manage to slip two fingers inside of him, pressing down, and then up down again until

 

“hooOhh god…” He moans nearly convulsing against my hand.

 

I repeat the action and he nearly bucks against me. I can feel him, contracting from the inside as my other hand wraps around his cock. I continue to thrust my fingers into him pressing down on that special spot all the while he grinds against my hand. He's visibly flushed, panting... sweat clinging to his brow, lips parted in a silent moan.

 

“It’s so unnfff… soo good…’’

 

“Is it?” I ask, my fingers working faster. His breath hitches in his throat. I can feel his cock twitch and stiffen beneath my hand. He’s moaning again, shamelessly bucking against my hand, pre cum slides down his shaft. I can hear the sound of my hand gliding over his rigid flesh,the slightly obscene noise of my fingers plunging into him. The bed springs creak below as I shift, pressing my thighs together. The throbbing sensation intensifies, slickness dripping past my thighs. I bite my lip, there’s a look of near tortured pleasure on his face, his brows knitted together kiss bruised lips. I can feel him shiver, contracting as he undulates against me...convulsing. I can’t remember the last time, I’d seen him lose control like this. Had I been one to believe, I might just start to think that he really did need some sort of divine intervention...an exorcism if you will.

 

“Ohh g-... ohhhh god I’m gonna…” 

 

“You’re doing so good baby…” 

 

The words and noises falling from his lips had become intelligible, he had both arms crossed over his eyes now, his back arched like a bow, I worried for a moment that he might throw something out of whack. Seconds pass and he lets out a choked cry and I know he is completely done for.

 

Hands grip the bed sheets tightly as pearly white rivulets sleep between my fingers, one spurt landing on his stomach, another on his chest. I don’t resist the urge to lean in, swiping my tongue across one of the droplets, then the other. Kissing, biting my way across his stomach with fingers still inside of him until he finally starts to soften.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation

“ I think you have some kind of fetish you know…” Said Martin.

 

I let out a brief snort of amusement as I switched the phone over to the other ear.I stood from the couch, nearly tripping as I struggle to untangle the cord.

 

“ Fetish? I wouldn’t go so far as to say that.”

 

“You do… you really do!” 

 

“It’s not a fetish!” I say with mock indignation. I could hear him chuckle a bit on the other end.

 

“I think the last six times that we’ve slept together… you paid more attention to my ass than my--” He instantly cut himself off and I began to laugh wholeheartedly. I could already envision him blushing on the other end.

 

“I think you’re exaggerating Martin…”

 

“I wouldn't be surprised that if we lived together, you’d want to do it every night.”

 

“ Would not! Every other night… every two nights tops…” I mutter under my breath.

 

He’s laughing now…

 

“See! I mean that’s crazy---”

 

“Is it though?”

 

“It really is… I mean you can’t possibly like it that much…”

 

I scoffed. “I beg to differ. Of course, it doesn't help that you've got to have the most perfect looking ass I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

Despite his exasperated tone, I knew he was beaming, at least just a bit. He seemed to absolutely soak up any praise and attention I had to give. So much so, that any initial shyness or hesitation would instantly dissipate.

 

“ Last time, you only let me touch you for a second before “turn around… lay on your stomach…”

 

“You grabbed the pillow.”

 

He went silent for a moment.

 

“I wanted to be comfortable..” He said.. I knew he was smirking.

 

‘’ And were you… comfortable?”

 

More silence

 

“I was….”

 

Bed springs creak lightly on the other end, and there's faint rustling of fabric.

 

“Very comfortable Martin?”

 

….

……

 

His breath hitches in his throat, before letting out a small sigh.

 

“You knew---”

 

I grip the receiver tightly, as though pressing it against my ear would help me hear any better. He inhales sharply before letting out a breathy moan, I could almost feel it against my ear.My face instantly grew hot, nipples hardening beneath my blouse.

 

“You knew exactly what you were doing.”

~~~~

 

I still couldn’t get over the fact that he let me do it. I had mostly brought it up as a joke just to see what he would say. I offhandedly mentioned that he was getting so good at this, that next he’d be asking me to fuck him. He began to laugh, insisting that was what I always did anyway. I gave it a few seconds for it to dawn on him. No way he said. It was more of a lament of disbelief rather than an objection. You have one of those things? There was a series of probing questions, though he managed to skim over the why’s and with who’s. It was more like how? Does it hurt? What was the receiver even supposed to do? All questions were broached with the same voracious curiosity that he seemed to have for most everything else in life. It was getting late and soon he was going to have to be getting back home, but before he left he asked to see it.

 

~~~

“ So it didn’t bother you at all? You actually liked it? I asked leaning back against the couch.

 

‘’I did…” he breathes… and I could feel myself visibly relax. My biggest fear was that he would end up feeling weird or uncomfortable about the whole thing. Like there would be a shift in the dynamic of our relationship.

 

“I didn’t think I would but I did…”

 

“Thats good…”

 

 

I bit my lip, he was panting now. The little noises that escaped his throat here and there caused my insides to contract. I can feel a shiver run down my spine, at the memory of his legs wrapped around my waist. I didn’t think he could cling to me any tighter. Flushed and breathless, his fingers dug into my hips and I was unsure if he was trying to pull me closer or push me off of him. The noise he made when I pushed into him to the hilt, hips connecting, his spine arching off the bed. I allow my fingers to travel lower slipping beneath the waistband of my panties.

 

“Are you alone Martin?”

 

“Yess…”

 

“C-can you make some noise for me?”

 

‘God..y-yess..” He hisses... I allow my fingers to dip lower, pushing two of them inside myself… I could feel my face flush as I let out a soft whimper into the receiver. I sat back, spreading my legs wider.

~~~~

 

I couldn’t really describe the look on his face when I emerged from the bathroom. It was the most peculiar combination of shock, horror, desire and confusion. His eyes moved over me, lingering on my breasts, pushed up high on my chest by its black lacey confines. Lower, and lower, his gaze burned a trail over my skin. It was only when they landed between my legs face to face with the fairly unrealistic purple piece of silicon, did he seem to snap back to reality. Color rose to his face and he began to stammer.

 

“Wow t-thats...um.” I move to stand behind him. “Do you want me to take it off?” “No-- I it’s-” It was only about five or so inches. I would never tell him that I really only bought it after we got together. I had another one from years ago. It was still somewhere in the back of my closet collecting dust but the thing was intimidating, to say the least. Flesh colored, realistically shaped and molded, hanging at about eight inches. That is a whole different story in itself. I knew that if I was going to try this with him, the less realistic and intimidating the piece, the better.

 

I place my hands tentatively on his lower back, nails gently scraping over his skin causing him to shiver. I press my lips to his shoulder lightly. “We don’t have to do it.. it was just an idea…” He turns to me suddenly capturing my lips beneath his as he walks us over to the bed.

 

The sound of his breathy moan came out more like a question. It sent another jolt of pleasure down my spine. It was the same beautiful noise that fell from his lips when he was just about to come. Involuntary whimpers melding into ragged moans, guttural grunts of pure ecstasy as he braced himself against me, elbows digging into the mattress. His face contorted into almost a look of tortured pleasure. My fingers were now moving furiously over my aching clit, I bite my lip panting, one leg curled over the back of the couch as I grind my hips against my hand.

 

At first, he seemed to not want to climb from top of me. He kissed me breathless, hands roaming over my sides...tickling my ribs, as his teeth scraped over my racing pulse. He murmured words of praise, and adoration against my ear. He said that I looked amazing, that he couldn’t believe we were doing this. Just show me what to do. Despite his words, he seemed adamant not to touch it and I knew there was still some apprehension. That was why I was perfectly content with letting him set the pace. His hands began to reach behind me unclasping my bra. He took his time lowering the straps down my arms, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. I was already soaking wet by that point. The small rubber stimulator on the my side of the dildo was positioned right at my clit, I think he saw me pressing against it to get more friction, stroking as if it were my own. He lifted his head watching me curiously for a minute.

 

 

His eyes widened a bit as he caught on. He opens his mouth to speak but refrains. Tentatively, he places his hand over my own, wrapping it around the cock as he presses it against me. I gasp, back arching slightly and he immediately leans in to kiss me. He gauges my reactions meticulously, his lips moving over my eyelids, across my cheeks, and soon enough he’s stroking and pulling as though his hand was wrapped around his own erection. I of course had followed suit and was now stroking him in synchrony. We were both panting, heated, limbs entwined together, He kisses me urgently, all teeth and tongue, I can taste the sweat on his skin. We cling to each other, thrusting, breathless. The whole thing felt almost akin to some after high school tryst. Hormone-fueled groping, not quite clumsy caresses. The newness, getting familiar with each other's bodies. Soon enough I start to pull away despite his sigh of protest and sit back on my knees.

 

“Do you think you’re ready to try something?” I whisper, my fingers still ghosting over my cock

 

His eyes remained transfixed on it, and he licked his lips instinctively. He nods his head.

 

‘Yeah?” I ask, reaching over to the nightstand. I open the small bottle of lube, pouring a liberal amount on my hand, and gestured for him to go the same. I apply the lube to myself, still stroking, maintaining eye contact. He begins to do the same. I watch as some of the lube slides down the length of his cock, landing on his balls. “ I want you to get yourself ready for me….” I whisper. 

I can see his eyes darken a bit, color rising to his face. “You know… like how you’ve practiced on your own.”

 

Ever so slowly, his fingers slip lower, and they pause, pressing at his entrance. He lingers there for a moment, lightly massaging his breath quickens. He slips a finger inside, barely, just up to the first knuckle and he bites his lip. He pulls back slightly, only to plunge in deeper this time. “ Like this?” He asks, looking up at me innocently. He pumps his finger in and out shallowly lips falling open. Oh how sneaky

 

I give a slight hum of approval. “You tell me… do you feel full?” I ask, the hand moving over my ‘cock’ stroking faster now. He bites his lip teasingly, dampening it as he slips another finger inside with ease… I watch the tight ring of muscles stretch around the digits. “ Not yet…” he whispers hoarsely... spreading his legs wider.

 

Heat rises to my face, as his eyes remained locked with mine. He already knew how much the sight turned me on. The first time I asked him to ‘stretch’ himself, he looked at me as though I had grown a second head. I thought he might faint from embarrassment. I took his hand, placing it between my legs, my juices instantly coating his fingers, and he gasped. He teased me only briefly, before bringing his fingers to his lips licking them clean, getting them slick before doing what I asked. So hesitant, so bashfully shy. And now look at him...

 

“Do you want me to fill you up Martin?” He lets out a small whimper. He begins working the fingers inside of himself, deeper...lips falling open in a silent moan. I could hear the sound of his fingers plunging into himself wetly over his own ragged breath.

 

My eyes remain transfixed. I could easily watch him do this all day. So pretty. His cheeks were flushed, stray tendrils of hair clinging to his forehead. I watch as his tongue darts across his lips and resist the urge to do the same. His back was arched, cock laying back against his stomach, pre-cum forming at the head. I leisurely reach in and begin stroking him as well, he lets out a sigh of approval. I figured, he must be getting close, I could feel his cock twitch beneath my hand, the fingers working inside of himself began to slow, and he finally spoke. “W-wait a minute…” I still my hand, leaning in to brush my lips across his briefly. He shifts, slipping his hand away from himself. “ Are you okay?” I ask

 

He nods quickly, leaning in to kiss me. His lips instantly part beneath mine, kissing me deeply, as he draws me in close. I could have sworn it felt like he was trembling as he brings his lips to the crook of my neck. His arms encircle my waist and he pulls me to lay on top of him. Just show me what to do… he whispers

 

Sitting back, I position myself between his legs all the while he watches me with bated breath. I place a hand on each of his knees urging him to bend them up towards his chest. He obliged, biting his lip in anticipation. I instinctively lean in to kiss him. “You look so good you know that…” I murmur against his lips. He gives a slight hum of approval, his fingers entwining in my hair. My hand travels lower lightly pressing at his entrance, teasing him with the head of my ‘cock’. “You see what you do to me..” I continue. He arches up, pressing himself against my hand, as I shallowly begin pumping two fingers inside of him, his cock is pressed into my hip. He’s panting now, fingers wrapped around his erection. He is still a bundle of nerves, I can tell. I can practically feel the anticipation oozing off of him, flushed and panting he clings to me tightly.

 

“P-please…” He murmurs

 

I lift my head to meet his gaze.

 

“What is it?” I ask sweetly, as I briefly brush my lips across his.

 

“I want y-you to…I- I need-” His breath hitches in his throat as I push my fingers in a little further. His nails dig into my hips.

 

“Tell me what you need baby…” I whisper, kissing him again.

 

“I need yyou to--- Ohhh..” I curl my fingers slightly, causing him to buck against me, sharply inhaling through gritted teeth. And again… his eyes fall shut. “Fuck…”

 

I’m having a little too much fun with this, he’s whimpering, grinding himself against my hand, “Tell me…. huh? “ I murmur, tweaking a hardened nipple between my thumb and forefinger. His moans are incoherent, entire body flushed and trembling. I figure I’d better get to it. If we kept this up for much longer, there was no way he was going to last. I shift, removing my fingers despite his sigh of protest.

 

“I know…. “ I offer, shifting back on my knees, running my fingers over my cock “Are you ready?” I ask repositioning myself above him. “ Yes…” He nods. “Are you sure?”

 

I move my hands to his knees pressing them towards his chest. “God yes… Just---” He cuts himself off tilting his head, kissing me hungrily. I line myself up with his entrance, pressing forward slowly, He inhales sharply. “ Just relax…” I soothe, bringing my lips to his temple. Slowly, I inch my hips forward so that I’m only halfway inside of him, I remain there for a moment, drawing back slightly only to glide back in, eliciting yet another short gasp. “Okay?”

 

“Mhmm... “ He nods quickly.

 

I continue this a couple more times and soon enough he's pulling me towards him and I thrust forward, burying myself inside him to the hilt. I can honestly say, I nearly came on the spot. The noise that fell from his lips...something between a choked sob and pure unbridled, ecstasy caused every one of my nerve endings to ignite. I was about to check in to see if he was okay, but he was already pulling me towards him, raining kisses over my face and neck as his arms coiled tightly around me.

 

The next few moments pass in a blur, but soon enough, I'm sitting back on my knees, his legs encircle my waist, and I’m thrusting into him relentlessly, pounding him into the mattress. I had already came once, arousal sliding down my thighs. My nails rake over his chest, I could see the faint red lines in the semi-dark, all the while his nails dug into my hips. He was guiding the motions now arching up to meet my thrusts, practically using me to fuck himself. All flesh over slickened flesh, I can hear the bordering on obscene sound of my thighs slamming against his ass. His hands roam up my sides, groping my breasts, urging me down to meet his lips. All tongue scraping teeth, he moans into my mouth, I could feel his heartbeat beating wildly in his chest, his breath ghosting over my skin as his body grows taut.

 

“ Im s-soo close…” He pants. The sheer desperation in his voice causing my knees to grow weak. I grip the bedposts behind him, repositioning my weight, as he digs his heels into the bed, bracing against me.

 

“Are you gonna come for me Martin?” I huff, exhaustion threatening to take over, I could feel the muscles in the back of my legs start to burn, only fueling me to fuck him harder.

 

“Uhhhhnn.. Y-yessss so good ahh” he cries… voice breaking at every syllable as I thrust into him.

 

I can feel the beginnings of another orgasm coiling a the pit of my stomach, threatening to spill forward with every noise that fell from those beautiful lips. His chest heaves, lips falling open body nearly convulsing beneath me. He gasps loudly, breath hitching in his throat ... He comes hard, in several large spurts, most of which lands on his chest and the sheets next to him. I nearly collapse on top of him shortly after, head resting at the crook of his neck as I struggle to catch my breath. His arms wrap around me tightly, pulling me flush against him as he rains kisses along my hairline, fingers roaming over my back, my shoulders.

 

 

My back nearly arches off the couch, toes curling digging into the carpet as I come hard against my fingers. My body is still humming every nerve ending on edge, the force of my orgasm causing a few stray tears to escape eyes. He comes shortly after with a strangled gasp, I only briefly regretted not being there with him. It was alright, he was coming by later on that night.


End file.
